


Fractures

by malurette



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gangs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, One Shot Collection, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protectiveness, Sports, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le monde d'Eiji d'un côté, d'Ash d'un autre, est dysfonctionnel de bien des façons. Leur rencontre ne permettra pas de tout réparer, mais au moins, apprendre à faire avec ?1er volet : Eiji, espoirs brisés.2ème : Ash, loyauté ou traîtrise.3ème : Ash & Eiji, différences flagrantes.4ème : Ash & Eiji, sacrifices.5ème : Ash, tout seul...
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Eiji seul - Bancal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa carrière d'athlète - et par extension sa vie - est finie. (Pense-t-il.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bancal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish  
>  **Personnage :** Okumura Eiji  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akemi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «Béquilles» pour horrible_bingo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 570+

Eiji est tombé – pas sur le tapis après avoir passé la barre ou même en l'ayant accrochée. Non. Il est tombé avant, à côté. Il s'est tordu la cheville, méchamment. Le médecin a dit qu'il s'était déchiré quelque chose – il l'a bien senti sur le moment, et plus encore depuis. Pour lui ce ne sont pas juste des fibres musculaires ou un tendon, ce sont sa carrière, ses rêves, qui sont arrachés là.  
Il va guérir, lui promet-on, s'il prend bien soin de lui, s'il ménage sa cheville et fait attention à faire porter le poids de son corps ses béquilles, pas sur son pied blessé. Il faut qu'il accepte, le temps de sa convalescence, de fatiguer ses bras plus que pendant une course et une envolée, mais ils sont assez musclés pour ça. Son corps, c'est une chose ; son cœur déjà lourd en revanche il n'est pas sûr d'arriver à le traîner. Les médicaments à prendre le laissent indifférent.  
Des deux tubes de métal avec leurs poignées, c'est comme si sa perche était brisée en deux, et tordue. Au début, il les fixe avec incrédulité. Avec hostilité. Loin d'y voir les instruments de soutien qui l'aideront à retrouver et préserver sa mobilité, les béquilles sont le rappel flagrant de son échec. 

Et puis, petit à petit, lentement, trop lentement, il commence à rééduquer sa cheville mise au repos. Progressivement, on l'encadre pour refaire ses muscles, sa force et sa souplesse, pour réapprendre à courir. Ça va prendre du temps, tellement de temps... pendant lequel ses collègues, ses rivaux, continuent à progresser. Et lui, pire que stagner, il régresse ! Que de temps perdu ; il ne pourra jamais rattraper l'écart qui se creuse. Même s'il fait de son mieux, il est inexorablement laissé derrière. Il ne participera plus aux mêmes compétitions. Sa carrière s'en trouvera écourtée.  
Même quand il n'en a plus finalement besoin, de ces béquilles, quand il peut de nouveau marcher sans, sur ses deux pieds... il n'ose plus courir. Ni sauter. Il faudrait tout réapprendre. Et il n'y arrive pas.  
La peur est là, avec le souvenir de la douleur, de l'échec, avec le savoir qu'il peut tomber, et se blesser. Ça le cloue au sol. Sur quoi s'appuiera-t-il désormais ?

Lui qui était bon élève, athlète prometteur, de bonne composition, est devenu maussade, renfermé. Il tend à se traîner les mains dans les poches, les envies en berne. Sa carrière est finie ! Ses béquilles raccrochées depuis longtemps, il ne touchera plus à une perche finalement. Il n'a pas envie de recommencer de zéro.  
Les conseils de sa famille, de ses amis, de se trouver un autre hobby, un sport différent peut-être, qui ménagera sa cheville et son cœur abîmés ? il les repousse avec une mauvaise humeur qui ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il était avant sa blessure. Il les prend comme un pis-aller pour se voiler la face.  
Le pire affront c'est encore quand on lui suggère d'encadrer des petits sportifs en herbe plus jeunes : s'il ne saute plus lui-même, d'au moins continuer par procuration ?  
Non.  
Non.  
Non !

En rupture avec son ancienne vie, il préfère trouver complètement autre chose encore. C'est comme ça que commence son voyage à New York avec Ibe-san : comme un soutien spécial pour se changer les idées et se remettre en jambe.


	2. Ash & ses hommes - Pour l'exemple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça ne le réjouit pas mais il ne voit pas d'autre choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour l'exemple  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish  
>  **Personnages/ :** Ash Lynx et sa bande  
>  **Genre :** sombre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akemi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «Exécution publique» pour horrible_bingo   
> **Avertissement :** gangs, trahison, meurtre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Ash déteste devoir abattre ses propres hommes, ses hommes à lui, mais ils l’ont trahi et il déteste la trahison. Ça n’est pas tolérable s’il veut faire respecter sa discipline : il est obligé de faire un exemple. Ça n’est pas de la vengeance bête et méchante mais une punition froide et calculée. Devant tout le monde, pour que tout le monde sache qu’il n’y a pas de pitié pour les traîtres, pour ceux qui ont tourné le dos à leurs frères. Ils doivent rester soudés ou mourir.   
il ne les humilie pas, il ne les fait pas souffrir pourtant oh oui il les méprise ; c’est bien assez de les rejeter. 

Il a eu vent de trucs pires, bien pires, en termes de punition, où par exemple on épluche les gars ou on les plombe de bas en haut et on fait durer le plaisir. Le plaisir ! Ash a été trop souvent victime de ces porcs qui abusent de leur pouvoir sur plus faible qu’eux et y prennent ce plaisir malsain : ça le révulse. Il ne s’abaissera jamais à ça, lui.   
La punition pour lui est un acte clair et précis.   
La trahison ici est aussi un échec de sa part : il n’a pas réussi à se faire respecter assez de ces hommes, pour que leur loyauté envers lui et entre eux soit sans faille. Quelqu’un lui a pris ce qui lui appartenait, une fois de plus, une fois de trop et il ne peut pas le tolérer. Il préfère abattre ce qui n’est plus à lui que de le laisser à autrui.   
De toute façon, s’ils ont trahi une fois, ils trahiront de nouveau. Il n’y pas de seconde chance possible, d’espoir de réforme, de pardon dans ce cas. C’est un monde cruel mais celui dans lequel ils vivent. Et c’est peut-être puéril comme réaction mais il ne se rend pas compte ; on ne lui a jamais donné l’occasion d’être vraiment un enfant. Il a appris bien trop tôt que les êtres humains aussi pouvaient être considérés comme des jouets, des possessions. C’est cruel et il ne sait pas comment sortir de ce monde là.

Et c’est leur dernier acte officiel : ces gars n’ont pas de famille hors de la bande ; plus de frères donc. Parfois certains d’entre eux ont un reste de fratrie ou une petite cousine qu’ils tiennent à l’écart des activités du gang pour la protéger, mais aucun n’a de parents digne de ce nom, ceux qui ne sont pas orphelins sont abandonnés ou enfuis, ils n’ont aucun ascendant, plus de figure d’autorité autre que leur chef – qui a leur âge – et le _don_ qui le chapeaute – qui n’est pas un père, ah ha non, à la limite un client avec qui on fait affaire.   
Une fois flingués en place publique de leur territoire, au vu et su de tous ceux que ça concerne, ils seront abandonnés dans un recoin où on les oubliera ; la flicaille les y trouvera et les ramassera peut-être un jour mais pas tout de suite. Il n’y aura personne pour réclamer les corps, pas de funérailles ni rien ; la municipalité classera l’affaire à bas coût en cachette : comme s’ils n’étaient pas mieux que des déchets. Ce qu’on leur a répété toute leur vie, et qui devient vrai dans la mort. C’est comme ça, une fois comme ça.  
Si ça peut juste apprendre à ceux qui restent loyaux que tant qu’ils suivent le code, oui, ils vaudront un peu mieux, qu’ensemble ils ont un vague espoir…   
Ash voulait régner par le respect, pas la terreur, mais si on l’y force, tant pis. Ça ne sera pas sa faute.


	3. Ash & Eiji - Différences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Slap_!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il ne s'attendait pas à ça...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akemi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «Frapper / Gifler» pour horrible_bingo   
> **Avertissement :** mention d'abus sexuels sur mineur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

Ce japonais bizarre l'aurait giflé avec un poisson qu'Ash ne serait pas plus décontenancé. Prendre au mot sa blague sur les poils pubiens et demander à vérifier ! Il en reste muet de surprise et d'horreur.   
Est-ce que les rumeurs seraient vraies, est-ce que ce sont tous des pervers dans ce pays ? il essaie pourtant d'habitude de ne jamais prêter l'oreille aux racontars mais de chercher à comprendre la culture des autres et à se faire sa propre idée de leur fonctionnement, il ne va pas commencer maintenant. Ou peut-être que c'est juste cet individu ? sous ses dehors naïfs et innocents, ou alors il est débile, ou alors il faut qu'il s'en souvienne sans être débile il a du mal avec l'anglais et il n'a pas compris correctement de quoi il était question ?

Ash a subi dans sa jeunesse tellement d'abus aux mains d'hommes adultes, bien plus âgés, costauds,   
imposants que lui à ses yeux d'enfant impuissant. Imaginer qu'une crevette comme ça puis tenter les mêmes exactions... c'est complètement loufoque. Ça serait risible si Ash était absolument sûr et certain de pouvoir le repousser et le neutraliser en un tournemain s'il tentait le moindre geste mal placé – et d'habitude oui il l'est, il ne se fige plus de terreur comme autrefois, il se défend. Mais sait-on jamais, sous la surprise, si ses réflexes le trahissaient un jour...   
Parce qu'il a l'air tellement inoffensif celui-là, il ne s'en méfiait pas ! Il avait l'air gentil comme un nounours, fragile comme une poupée – oh tous les noms dérisoires, infantilisants, féminisants, dont on l'a affublé pour l'humilier à l'époque et qu'il ne voudrait jamais se permettre d'appliquer à quiconque...   
Et pourtant il lui donne accidentellement la même impression. Ça lui donne d'autant plus la chair de poule qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça de lui. Il est toujours sur ses gardes sauf face à lui : il va falloir rectifier ça. 

L'effarement d'Eiji face à la réaction violente d'Ash parle pour lui : il n'avait vraiment aucune mauvaise intention.   
Ash ne tient pas à entrer des les détails, se jure de ne plus jamais faire de blague aussi dangereuse face à un étranger qui n'en comprendra pas la nuance, et balaie l'incident. 

Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, se contente-t-il de maugréer. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il apprend ce qu'Eiji comprend effectivement, qu'il se relaxe de plus en plus en sa présence, pour de vrai, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il peut réellement lui faire confiance, qu'il ne lui arrivera jamais rien avec lui, Ash se permet finalement de lui tendre une autre perche – même si en jouant cartes sur table, ça risque d'être carrément le bâton pour se faire battre :  
il évoque comment, toujours, les gens en face ont demandé quelque chose en échange de la moindre de ses faveurs, en général du sexe.   
Eiji le regarde, et comprend, mais ne relève pas. À quoi bon ? Sur son visage passe de la tristesse, mais pas de pitié. 

La pitié, c'est bien la pire humiliation qui soit pour Ash, et de ne pas en recevoir ici, seulement de l'acceptation, met un peu de baume sur ses plaies. Littéralement, d'ailleurs, quand Eiji panse ses blessures et ne se prive pas pour un petit échange de piques. Il ne traite pas Ash comme s'il était en verre, c'est bien !  
Quelques insultes pas bien méchantes, pas réellement blessantes, et jamais de coups – Ash calotte parfois ses hommes quand ils se comportent trop comme des gamins ; Eiji jamais. 

Leur entente serait parfaite, si seulement... Voilà qu'en traître, il le frappe métaphoriquement avec un vrai poisson bien réel : l'odeur de ces machins bizarres qu'Eiji a décidé de cuisiner et lui faire goûter est une torture différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Dans quoi s'est-il embarqué, vraiment, en le laissant entrer dans sa vie ?


	4. Ash seul - Partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash ne pouvait pas croire avoir le droit de partir comme ça, tout oublier, et être heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Partir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish   
> **Personnage :** Ash Lynx  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akemi, , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "poignardé" pour horrible_bingo   
> **Nombre de mots :** 505

Tout se finit bêtement, avec un poignard, comme dans une vieille pièce de théâtre. Commet s’il y avait pas déjà eu tellement de mises en scène dans sa vie ! Il était le jouet des forces absurdes qui le dépassaient ; il a fait de son mieux pour y échapper, pour se reprendre en main… en vain. Sa vie aura été une véritable tragédie jusqu’au bout. Quoi qu’il tente il y avait toujours une merde pour survenir.   
Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça puisse bien se finir comme par magie, hop, un billet d'avion pour le Japon, on oublie tout en bloc, les crimes commis contre lui et par lui, et on recommence à neuf ailleurs ? parce qu'il a eu la chance de rencontrer ce garçon pur et simple qui tient à le sauver. Et tous ceux qu'il n'a pas sauvés, Skipper, Shorter, les autres garçons prostitués, les membres de gangs qu'ils a abattus pour trahison, d’avoir cédé devant Golzine, les civils sacrifiés ici et là, les dommages collatéraux…   
Eux, personne ne les a sauvés.   
Au moins Sing est en vie et en passe de devenir chef, il accomplit le même travail sur Yau-Si qu'Eiji fait sur lui, à savoir le sauver de force de ses propres démons. Et pourtant à cause de ça Lao est furieux contre lui, pour des raisons qui lui échappent. 

Un coup de poignard donc, mais il a mal visé. Il a raté les organes vitaux, et quand même touché des vaisseaux sanguins importants. Ash sait qu’il pourrait aller trouver de l'aide, se faire soigner. Il a survécu à pire, il a su résister à tout prix autrefois. Autrefois.   
Oh, il pourrait encore. Peut-être qu’il devrait. Il sera de nouveau hospitalisé, et alors ? Charlie arrangerait les choses pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu et qu’il puisse s'éclipser discrètement à temps pour prendre son avion. Hein ?  
Mais il n’a plus la force. Ça n’est plus la peine. 

Voilà sa punition, pas divine parce que si un Dieu quelconque existe quelque part dans ce monde pourri il a autre chose à faire que de punir les méchants qui le méritent ; punition tout humaine. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de blessé, qui voudra une vengeance.   
Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça serait si simple : c’est plus logique qu'il n'arrive jamais à s'enfuir. C’est normal qu’il n’ait pas le droit d’échapper à son passé. 

Mais il est apaisé. Eiji a sauvé son cœur de toute façon : qu'importe si son corps reste ici, où il appartient ? New York est sa ville, son jardin, il ne la quittera pas. Son âme en revanche si apparemment il en a encore une, s'envole seule et traverse les mers.   
S’il peut devenir l’ange de la carte de Noël de Shorter et veiller sur Eiji sans plus le toucher, sans plus lui causer le moindre tort, au final, c’est même mieux ainsi. Il regrette juste un peu pour le sang qui salit la bibliothèque… 

Il se laisse partir en paix.


	5. Ash/Eiji - Rempart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a juré de le protéger à tout prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rempart  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akemi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «"Il faudra me passer sur le corps"» pour horrible_bingo   
> **Avertissement :** abus sexuels  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 530

D'avoir servi de jouet depuis si jeune à quantité répugnante d'hommes successifs et de n'avoir eu personne pour le protéger, Aslan a vite fait l'apprentissage que tout se monnaie, que tout peut trouver des compensations.   
Au final, depuis sa première agression et même après avoir réussi à quitter le lit de son protecteur – trop vieux pour lui plaire autant qu'autrefois – il reste une pute. Parce qu'il a beau ne plus coucher avec, il en dépend toujours beaucoup plus qu'il ne voudrait. Devenu chef de gang il se bat pour leur indépendance. À quel prix l'a-t-il obtenue, il ne le dira jamais. Il négocie autant qu'il faudra pour protéger les siens, chacun de ses hommes, son bras droit encore innocent des horreurs qu'il a vues, et même récemment, ce nouveau venu extérieur, d'une naïveté effarante, désarmante... attachante.   
Leur collaboration se scelle dans le sang. Eiji remplace Skip, littéralement : sans même s'en apercevoir, Ash s'accroche à lui pour compenser. Et ça évolue de manière inattendue. 

Il s'entiche comme jamais. Eiji est le premier à le voir sans le juger, à l'admirer sans savoir ce qu'il a fait, et surtout sans rien lui demander en retour, sûrement pas de faveurs sexuelles. Ash se le jure, il le protégera de son corps s'il le faut : en rempart physique comme ont fait Skip et Shorter, et même carrément en échange... il a l'habitude maintenant.   
La pire menace qu'on lui fait concernant Eiji n'est pas de le tuer, vite et proprement, quoi qu'il s'en voudrait affreusement, mais de l'avilir, et ça il ne peut même pas se le représenter. Il ne sait que trop bien ce que ça lui a fait, à lui. À Eiji, c'est impossible. 

Il n'a jamais pris le moindre plaisir, même accidentel, quand autrui usait de son corps. Il s'est déjà forcé lui-même à aller utiliser son corps comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir quelque chose quand il n'avait absolument pas d'autre moyen, ni vol ni coercition ni violence contre qui que ce soit d'autre, seulement retournée contre lui-même. Il se dégoûte mais il fait avec ce qu'il a, comme il peut.   
Dans une situation désespérée si c'est vraiment la seule solution, oui, Ash va aller s'offrir à la place d'Eiji, en se disant que c'est un mauvais moment à passer. Pour lui, c'est presque une habitude. C'est affreux mais il sait y faire face. Alors qu'Eiji... il a son innocence à préserver. S'il peut lui éviter ce genre trauma, il fera sans hésiter un seul instant. C'est un sacrifice qu'il est prêt à faire.   
Mais il ne dira pas pour autant que ça le rend heureux de le faire, ça non. Il est irrémédiablement tordu par ce qu'il a subi mais pas à ce point. Ça le dégoûte mais il le fait quand même. 

Il souhaite une seule chose : qu'Eiji lui-même ne sache jamais ce qu'il aura fait pour lui, qu'il ne le voie pas comme sali, qu'il ne culpabilise pas.   
Oh, et il regrette une seule chose : de savoir que ça fera tellement plaisir à ce porc, même s'il le tue juste après pour que personne, personne ne sache jamais. Juste lui, toujours lui.


End file.
